


Royals

by walking_travesty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Drug Abuse, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smut, Woops, accidental smut, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t choose this life, but it’s the only one they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this originally wasn't suppose to be smut but y'know..shit happens.  
> I know it's crap but try to enjoy it???  
> Based loosely on the song 'Royals' by Lorde  
> xx

Louis wondered when he got used to the taste of blood on his tongue.

He wondered when he got used to the constant pounding in his head and the way his vision blurs with every pulse of his heart. Louis was tired. He was tired of this life. He wanted to be able to go off to UNI and make something of himself. “I could’ve been a millionaire, y’know,” He says to himself as he tries to ignore the bile rising in his throat. On most mornings when he wasn’t waking up in random places or hung over or strung out; He dreamt of becoming a drama teacher. The thought of being able to teach what he loves to kids was something he wanted to do so very bad. Zayn, his number one partner in crime, sits himself up; all glassy red eyes and mussed up hair. He yawns as he puts an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“Face it, Lou; we’re not that kind of people.” He says as he tries to move himself off of the floor. Louis’ brow furrows at the comment. “

And why is that?” He asks as he brings himself onto his feet. Bathroom floors aren’t exactly the most comfortable surfaces to sleep on. Zayn faces him and shrugs.

“Just isn’t in our blood.”

Louis thinks about his answer for a few moments. “Well it could be,” He says quietly as he drags himself out of the bathroom. “Where the hell are we again?” Louis says as he looks at his surroundings. They were in someone’s house; though he doesn’t quite remember actually _going_ to any house party last night. If he’s being honest with himself; he doesn’t quite remember the previous night in general; which was a requiring side effect of being high or drunk most of the time. 

“Beats me if I know, mate,”  Zayn answers as he shuffles into the kitchen. He finds his way to the fridge and opens it to see what’s inside.  

“Zayn! What the fuck are you doing? This isn’t our house you know?” Louis scolds as he shuffles his way quickly to Zayn. 

“I’m hungry.” Zayn whines as he puts on a fake pout. Louis rolls his eyes at him as Zayn continues to rummage through the contents of the fridge. 

“Hey! Don’t touch the food!”  A voice rings out. Zayn quickly snaps his head out of the fridge as he looks in the direction in which the voice came from.  A boy with pale skin and blue eyes rounds the corner into the kitchen. He had bleached blond hair and a very distinctive Irish accent.  “Okay, who the fuck are you guys and why are you going through my fridge at ten in the morning?” He asks as he folds his arms over his chest. Louis gulped as a pang of panic drove through his system. Zayn wasn’t much better than him as he slowly closed the door to the fridge.

“Uh, was there a party here last night or something?” Louis asks as he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

“Yea, there was. Sick night.” The boy comments his stern look lessens a bit. “Wait were you guys there? I don’t remember you two being here.” He says as gives them a curious glance.

“Look uh –“ Louis says but stops when he doesn’t this boy’s name.

The boy rolls his eyes “, Niall. My name’s Niall.” This Niall guy says.

“Right, right, Niall, uh listen as far as I know we were there. We just woke up in your bathroom upstairs and all so –“ Louis stops short, his anxiety kicking in. This is why Louis always wanted to make sure he actually knew where he was going on a party night (though it rarely happened). He didn’t like waking up in a random place and being confronted by person after person.  “Look, we don’t want any trouble, so we’ll be glad to go upstairs and get our stuff and leave.” Louis offered. Mostly because he _really_ needed a hit of coke right now; it made him calm – well, as calm as coke can make you feel.  Niall sighed and nodded as he casually strolled out of the room. Louis faced Zayn and nodded towards the stairs. “Let’s get the fuck out of here, mate. We can get breakfast on the way home yeah?” Louis said as he headed towards the stairs. The edges of his vision were a bit fuzzy as he made his way upstairs but that only meant he was slowly coming off of his high, and that was definitely not something he was looking forward to. Sometimes he didn’t mind not being able to think clearly or to function properly. It gave him a sense of simplicity. Louis needed something to keep his mind off of things and what could be better than a constant high?

With a shaky breath he slowly leaned down over the bathroom counter and inhaled the two perfectly straight lines of coke he’d gotten out. Immediately he could feel the effects of it kicking in, and soon that creeping feeling of anxiety and fear faded away as feelings of excitement and energy flew through his system. He felt like he was dancing in thin air; like he was high above the clouds and nothing and no one could bring him down. That was the way he liked it. He liked the thought of not being touchable in anyway; that way nothing could hurt him. Nothing could harm him from the place he was floating in. 

“Zaaaaaayyynnniiieee,” He whined as he wrapped his arms loosely around Zayn’s neck. Zayn rolled his eyes and he turned around wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist.

“Yes, boobear.” Zayn coddled as he looked lovingly down at Louis (though Louis suspected a hint of sarcasm in his tone). Louis sighed happily into Zayn’s neck as he nuzzled in closer to his best friend.

“I loveeee youuu,” Louis muffled into Zayn’s neck. Zayn laughed and hugged him tighter.

“I love you too, my pretty lou-lou,” Zayn mockingly cooed into Louis’ hair. Louis sloppily kissed Zayn’s neck in response.

“You’re so good to me, Zayn,” Louis quietly said as he left a trail of kisses up Zayn’s neck toward his ear. “And I want to be good to you too.” Louis whispered into his ear, His dainty hands slowly trailing down his body to the top of his jeans. Zayn was use to this though; he was use to Louis being way more affectionate (and horny) when he was high on coke. Zayn didn’t mind it too much though.

“You sure, Lou?” Zayn questioned as he lightly pressed his lips against Louis’ forehead; leaving light kisses on both his cheeks. Louis’ lashes fluttered over his cheeks before his eyes met Zayn’s. Louis nodded as he roughly pressed his lips against Zayn’s. Zayn kissed back just as rough, putting both hands on either side of Louis’ face as he moved in sync with his lips. Louis moaned softly into Zayn’s mouth as Zayn took Louis’ bottom lip in between his teeth, biting harshly before letting go.  Louis raised his hands from Zayn’s shoulders and folded them into his hair; pulling lightly every time Zayn flicked his tongue against his own. Louis was the first to try and plunge his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, He quickly fought back as he wrapped his tongue around Louis’. Finally Louis gave up and moaned against Zayn’s open mouth; one of his hands slowly slipping down to Louis’ waist, digging his nails slightly into flesh on his hip. Louis leaned in close to Zayn, filthily grinding his groin into Zayn’s, both boys moaning loudly at the friction. Zayn’s other hand slid down to Louis’ ass, squeezing it as his body grinded against his. Zayn pushed against Louis; causing him to back up until his back thudded against the bathroom door. Louis pushed his hips off of the door; rolling his hips into Zayn’s. Zayn groans noisily against Louis’ mouth. Louis’s head falls limply against the door as he breathes heavily. Zayn closes in and nibbles on the skin of Louis’ neck; leaving small love bites down the base of his neck. “You’re so beautiful, Lou.” Zayn mumbles against Louis’s neck; kneading at his ass. Louis opens his eyes and smiles softly; the buzzing feeling of the drugs in his system making this moment ten times more fulfilling. Louis brings his hands to the buckle of Zayn’s pants; desperately trying to get to Zayn’s cock. Once he unbuckles and unbuttons his pants he slides his hand into his boxers and wraps a firm hand around Zayn’s painfully hard cock. Zayn clamps his teeth together as he tries to hold back the loud groan forming at the back of his throat at the contact. Louis tugs rapidly at Zayn’s member as Zayn continues to leave purpling bruises on Louis’s golden skin. “Fuck, Lou.” Zayn growls against his neck. He forces his mouth back onto his; his moans mingling with the soft pants coming Louis own mouth.

“I-I wanna taste you.” Louis groans against Zayn’s lips as he tightens his grip on his dick. Zayn mumbled out something close to a response as Louis slowly slides down to his knees in front of him. His big blue eyes deep with lust as he pulls Zayn’s pants down the rest of the way down; taking them away from Zayn all together. Louis wastes no time taking Zayn into his mouth immediately; sucking hard, long stokes on his cock. Zayn’s fingers grips Louis’ soft copper hair tightly as he moves the boys mouth up and down his cock. The warm and wet feeling of Louis’s mouth feels amazing around him as he continues to fuck into Louis’ mouth. Louis looks up at Zayn’ his eyes slightly red-rimmed. It was the most beautiful sight Zayn’s ever seen; he fucking loved how destroyed Louis looked as he took Zayn’s length down his throat. Drawn out groans leave Zayn’s mouth as he feels the familiar burning of his lower abdomen; his release slowly trailing through his system.

“You gonna swallow down my cum like a good little boy? Huh, princess?” Zayn growls filthily to Louis, earning a moan from Louis. The vibration of it is his undoing and he stills in Louis’s throat as his pours himself into the back of Louis’s throat. Louis gladly swallows down every drop of Zayn’s cum; sucking him dry. Zayn pulls out of his mouth as he lifts Louis onto his feet. His mouth is completely swollen red; bits of Zayn’s cum trailing down his chin. His tongue quickly comes out to retrieve it. Zayn presses his lips against Louis’; tasting himself on Louis’ tongue. He hums in approval and kisses sloppily into Louis’s mouth until his pulls away. “Turn around, babe.” Zayn whispers to Louis. Louis quickly turns around, putting both hands flat against the door. Zayn bends down onto his knees his hands on the waist band of Louis’s jeans. He tugs them down along with his underwear, revealing his perky bum.  Zayn kneads the flesh on Louis’s ass, kissing and licking it appreciatively. A gasp escapes Louis’s mouth as Zayn harshly bites as the tender flesh on his bum. A low groan comes from Zayn.  Zayn lightly brushes the tip of his finger around Louis’s hole teasingly earning a loud moan from Louis as he pushes his bum out to feel more of the touch. Zayn continues to tease at the tight ring of muscle; lightly pressing the pad of his finger inside. Louis keens to the touch; small whimpers leaving his mouth.

“Please, Zayn.” Louis begs. Zayn bites down on one of Louis’ ass cheeks as he continues to tease him.

“What do you want?” Zayn mumbles against his bum. “You gotta tell me what you want, love.” 

A high pitched whimper leaves Louis’s lips. “I-I want your fingers in me.” Louis groans as he desperately grinds his bum against Zayn’s hand. Zayn could feel himself getting hard again as he pulled his finger away and replaces with the tip of his tongue. Louis flinches slightly before moaning loudly and rutting his ass against Zayn’s tongue.  He licks a long strip against his hole; digging his nails deep into Louis’s ass cheeks.  Zayn laps lazily at Louis’s entrance; basking in the broken sobs erupting from Louis’s wreck throat.  “Please please, Zayn.” He whispers quietly; gripping the back of Zayn’s head and pulling deeper into his ass. Zayn groan; sending vibrations through Louis. Zayn stops teasing Lous’s hole and plunges his tongue in as far as he can go; earning a loud shout as Louis continued to rut his ass against Zayn’s tongue. Zayn clawed his fingers deeper into Louis’s bum; relishing in the thought of purple bruises rising on his tanned skin later. Zayn swiveled his tongue inside of Louis as he started to develop a rhythm; darting in and out before wriggling his tongue filthy inside of him.  Louis’s thighs started to shake as he tried to hold on as long as he could, but Zayn’s tongue just felt so fucking _good_ inside of him. Once Zayn added a finger with his tongue Louis was done; coming against the bathroom door and himself with a loud sob. Zayn continue to lick him through his orgasm; kneading his ass in his hands. Zayn pulled his tongue out of Louis; turning his limp body in his grasp as he pushed Louis’s back against the wall. Zayn immediately latched his mouth onto the golden skin of Louis’s neck; sucking harsh bruises onto his skin. Small whimpers left Louis’s red mouth as he continued to breathe heavily. Zayn lifts Louis’s legs; wrapping them around his waist as his hands found their way to rest on Louis’s curvy hips. Louis lifts his arms to wrap around Zayn’s neck as he lays his head against Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn doesn’t even warn Louis before he sharply thrusts into him. A sharp gasp leaves Louis’s lips as he digs his nails into the back of Zayn’s neck. Zayn pulls back out before slowly grinding his hips against Louis’s bum; marveling in the needy whines Louis makes. “Faster.” Whispers Louis against his ear. Zayn grips harder onto Louis’s hips and presses Louis against the door as he thrusts deep and quick into Louis. Louis’s body jolts every time Zayn thrust back into him; the room silent with the exception of skin slapping skin and breathy moans leaving both of the boy’s mouth.  Zayn groans loudly as he kisses behind Louis’s ear. He bits lightly on his lobe as he breathes hotly against it. “ _Daddy…daddy…daddy…”_ Louis chants weakly against Zayn’s shoulder as he continues to be pounded into. Zayn nearly drops Louis at the words. _Well this is new._ Zayn  thinks as he teethes at Louis’s ear.

“Fuck, you want daddy to come inside you?  Hmm?” Zayn growls against Louis’s ear hotly after a particularly deep thrust; earning a loud whine from Louis.

“yesyesyesyesyes, please come in me, daddy. _Please_.” Louis’s words are his undoing as he spills deep inside of Louis; his vision going blurry at how hard he comes. He continues to thrust into Louis slowly; riding out his orgasm as Louis’s second comes out in short white spurts all over their chests.  They spend a few minutes with their foreheads pressed together; panting in each other’s mouths as they try to control their breathing. Zayn releases Louis from his grasp and settles him down on to wobbly legs.

After cleaning each other up and putting their clothes back on, they make their way back down stairs. Niall is standing by the front door; arms crossed over his chest again as he takes them both in. “Oh god; please don’t tell me you two fucked in my bathroom.” Niall asks as he scoffs in disgust. Louis smiles happily in his direction as he leans his head against Zayn’s shoulder.

“Yes we did and it was _good_.” Louis says; leaving a kiss on Zayn’s neck. Zayn looks smugly at Niall before looking down at his best friend. Niall rubs a hand down his face and sighs.

“Please, just leave. Don’t ever come back.” He says as he opens the door for them. Zayn shrugs as he leads them out the door and into the bright morning sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> I hoped you enjoyed it!  
> This is 'technically' my first real boyxboy smut piece I've ever written. so yea.  
> Any grammar/misspells will be fixed...eventually.  
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
